


Promises Fulfilled

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick forces Natalie to leave work after 48 straight hours thanks to the work of a brutal serial killer on the loose. He sees how tired she is and doesn't want her to accidentally injure herself. He takes her back to the loft where unexpected things happen.





	Promises Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Promises Fulfilled
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

It had been a very rough week for all involved in any aspect of police work due to an extremely brutal and active serial killer on the loose. Tempers were growing shorter as exhaustion began to take its toll. Nick and Tracy were the preliminary officers on the case.

"Nick, Tracy, go home. You need sleep to function. Grab some food while you're at it." 

"Gotcha, Captain," Tracy said exhausted and famished. She and Nick wearily headed out the door. 

  

Meanwhile at the morgue Natalie stared at her just refilled coffee mug trying to remember how many cups she had drank in the last few hours in an attempt to stay awake. She had been working non stop for the last 48 hours and did not even notice Nick's arrival. 

"Nat, go home. You need sleep before you accidentally hurt yourself." 

"I don't want to go home." 

"Don't make me take you home," he said concerned but with a mischievous grin. 

"You would, wouldn't you," she said her extreme tiredness showing, but a wicked gleam in her eye. "I don't want to..." 

"Come back to the loft with me. I'll take the couch. I don't want to be alone either. By the way, when was the last time you ate?" He saw her hesitate and knew it had been far too long. "First some food for you." 

  

About an hour later they entered Nick's loft. She headed for the couch while he nourished himself. He grew concerned when she was far too quiet for far too long and headed for the couch. He knew how hard it was for her when children came across her table. The first and most recent victims had been children, eight and five year old girls. 

Sadness crept through him as he saw the silent tears running down her cheeks. She did not notice him until he was seated next to her, arms outstretched. She gladly leaned against him, wanting his strong arms around her more than anything else at that moment. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tighter against her. She felt so safe and secure in his embrace. 

After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away from him. She looked into his sad ancient blue eyes seeing almost as much pain in them as he likely saw in hers. 

Their lips gently, and tenderly met in a kiss. They both knew it was what they needed at that moment. 

When they parted they caught each others eyes and saw there was a passion there that they had never dared to think about. 

Their lips met again, this time there was a slowly building passion. A growing heat between them that both scared and enticed them. His tongue slowly explored her teeth and the lips and gums around them. A shiver went up her spine as his cool tongue made contact with her warmer one. His tongue slowly retreated as hers began to explore his mouth. She ran her tongue over his teeth, saving the just descended fangs for last. He shuddered as her tongue wrapped itself around one fang and then the other. 

He started to pull back when she held on tighter. He relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. 

She kissed his lips, before she kissed his cheek and moving on to his ear. She nibbled on his ear and then began to kiss her way down the side of his neck. 

He felt the sexual desires rise in him more than the bloodlust. He slowly kissed his way down her throat. 

They slowly undressed each other. She suddenly found herself swept up into his arms. She kissed him extremely passionately as he carried up her the stairs. He responded to the desires growing in him. 

He gently laid her on the bed and lowered himself onto her. 

"If we continue I may not be able to stop," he whispered. The desire coming through. His eyes blazed yellow. 

"It's okay. If you bring me across I won't mind. All I want is you," she whispered, her desires also coming through. She was not scared of the vampiric part of him, knowing that he would not hurt her. 

"Then you shall have me." 

He slowly kissed his way down her front. She tensed a tiny bit the first time she felt his fang touch her stomach, but quickly relaxed. She ran her fingers of one hand through his silky blonde hair while the other caressed his shoulder. She was surprized at how soft his pale cool skin was. 

She decided it was time to show him how she felt and kissed his shoulder and down onto his chest. She kissed her way across it before working her way down his chest onto his firm pale stomach. 

He lovingly caressed her shoulderblade and then explored further down her back. It was smooth and soft. Her scent intoxicated him. 

His hands gently caressed her breasts, slowly, one at a time. He explored them with his cool tender touches. They slowly drifted down her sides. He touched a spot on her side and felt her flinch, not from pain, but like the sensitivity where one is ticklish. She let out a little giggle. 

He felt the bloodlust begin to stir. He did not fight it. 

She felt his gentleness as he entered her, enjoying every second of the experience. 

Their lips met again in extreme hunger. There was a certain tenderness to the whole experience. 

The blood lust surged in him as they both reached their climaxes together. Soft moans filled the room as both had their sexual desires sated. 

Nick began to kiss his way down the side of her face and onto her neck. He lavished kisses on her neck, further exciting her. He heard a soft moan escape her lips. He gently brushed the area with the tips of his fangs, searching for the perfect spot from which to drink in her essence. 

She was both thrilled and a little scared by the gentle pressure of his fangs upon her neck. She had never felt this good before and gave in to the feelings. 

Nick sank his fangs into her and slowly drank from her. She felt a certain erotic exhilaration as she was slowly drained of her life. She felt lightheaded right before everything went dark. 

Nick tenderly pulled himself from inside her as he proceeded to bite his wrist. He pressed it to her mouth. 

"Drink, my love." 

She drank from him feeling a strangeness as his blood rushed into her body. She could feel the changes starting to take place as his blood brought a new "life" to her. 

They both slept well all day. He awoke long before she did and looked at her sleeping so peacefully. They would be together forever, if she adjusted well. 

Natalie awoke and wanted that first blood, more than anything. She looked around the world having a yellow tint to it, distracting her at first. 

Nick was right there beside her. He grabbed the wine bottle from the nightstand, uncorked it and handed it to her. She grabbed it and hungrily downed the whole bottle in just a few gulps. 

"Welcome to the night shift," Nick said. 

"Last night was wonderful. Practice does make perfect," Natalie said trying to lighten Nick's mood. 

"Any regrets?" 

"No. You?" 

"No." 

the end 


End file.
